Till death do us part
by Lady Nassah
Summary: Albus and Minerva reach beyond the grave to tell the greatest love story their ever is. Find out exactly how Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, how he and Minerva got together, basically, the story that was never told.
1. Beyond the grave

**Author: **Lady Nassah  
**Rating: **G  
**Pairing: **Albus/Minerva  
**Category: **Romance/Drama/Suspense  
**Spoilers:** I will go into chapters from Order of the Phoenix, cause I'm trying to keep it in cannon.  
**Summary: **Albus and Minerva reach beyond the grave to tell the greatest love story their ever is. Find out exactly how Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, how he and Minerva got together and how they die as they battle dark wizards and try to survive, secrets, mysteries and deaths.  
**Disclaimer: **It all belongs to JK Rowling. I am gaining nothing from this except reviews and constructive criticism. (Hopefully)   
**A/N: **I'm reposting up these chapters because my newest Beta, ** Cait** has been damned thorough and made the fic a helluva lot better. Co-incidentally, if you're a Lord of the Ring s fan, go check out ** Cait's** site. It's a really interesting tour of Middle-Earth.

  
**Till death do us part**  
  
**Chapter 1: Beyond the grave**

The graves were side by side, and their bodies lay together as they were intended to be. At rest finally, their weary lives gone but not forgotten.   
  
Sarah Dumbledore knelt before the graves of her grandparents. Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. It was part of her weekly routine to come visit them and tell them about her life, even though they couldn't hear.   
  
She liked to think they could, that they were watching over her.   
  
"I broke up with Cameron today. It wasn't working out, I finally realised that with all the hitting and violence, that I didn't love him anymore. I couldn't keep making excuses anymore. He's after me you know. But, I'm going to the police. Both Muggle and wizard, see who'll believe me. Just thought I'd come and tell you. I know you'd probably tell me to get out of their years ago, but I couldn't. I loved him then."  
  
She paused, thinking of what to say next.  
  
"I'm pregnant, but I cannot have this child. It would be a reminder of all I had to put up with for 2 years. I'm 22 for god's sake! I've got my whole life ahead of me. I want children but I'd rather this child," she touched her belly, "have a sane mother. A mother who was happy and not scared."  
  
She laughed bitterly, "You know what made me leave him?" she touched her belly again, "This miracle. I never want my child to be that, to be him. Am I doing the right thing? I could be a good mother. But to what expense? I didn't even finish school; he persuaded me I didn't need to. Ha!"  
  
Tears brimmed in her eyes as she looked at the two silent graves, "Oh god, what am I going to do? I don't have a job. No education, a child I don't know if I can keep and a husband who beats me. What am I going to do?" she wailed burying her head in her hands.  
  
"No Albus!" said Minerva McGonagall sternly. Her eyes shot her famous death glare at her husband.  
  
"But Minerva dear, she's in pain. We need to help her. She's being abused woman! She's going to kill her child because she thinks there is no hope left at all. Don't you see? We need to help her," said Albus Dumbledore gently. There was no twinkle, just an infinite sadness within his eyes.  
  
"Albus, if we do this, we'll tell the world about us. About what really happened with Grindelwald and Tom. About everything we hold dear," pleaded Minerva.  
  
"Minerva, how many times have we seen her being beaten. Now she is with child, give the poor woman a chance! Let us tell our story. Let the world know what we had and how to prevent another dark lord. They need to know I was human, that I made mistakes. And I paid for those mistakes dearly" said Albus angrily.  
  
Albus Dumbledore rarely showed anger, but when he did…..well. Let's just say that it wasn't good for the person concerned.  
  
Minerva knew not to make him angry and so gave up and gave in like she always did when he hatched a mad scheme like this.   
  
"All right Albus. But we tell her everything. No hiding anything you old fool" she said smiling through her glared defeat.  
  
"I knew you would come around Minerva," said Albus laughing and kissing her cheek.   
  
Sarah had progressed to full blown sobbing now. Her body rocking back and forth between the two graves.  
  
Albus appeared, "There, there my dear. It'll be OK. We'll help you get through this."  
  
Sarah froze. Surely, she was hallucinating but as she looked up, the kindly and ghostly face of Albus Dumbledore looked at her.  
  
"Grandpa?" she whispered.  
  
He was looking as he had when he had died. Immaculate. She knew the Avada Kedavra had been used. That Minerva had died soon after because of their bond. How that bond had been established was a mystery.  
  
"In the flesh so to speak my dear" he said chuckling softly.  
  
She stared. No one who had gone to wherever dead people go came back. That much she knew…..so why was he here? Was she dreaming?  
  
"You're not dreaming. You're perfectly sane dear" came another voice.  
  
Sarah turned to see someone else come up from the grave. It was her grandmother Minerva. She too was immaculate as the day she died. In fact she looked almost alive.  
  
"Oh My God!" screamed Sarah backing away from the graves and just staring at them.  
  
"We're here to help you dear. We've seen you being beaten and bruised too many times. We want to tell our story to the world. The last time that happened they made a movie about it. I think we'll start small with a book, then maybe a movie. Maggie Smith would be a brilliant person to play Minerva," said Albus thoughtfully.  
  
Minerva looked at him puzzled. "Who's Maggie Smith? If they're going to make a movie about me, I want to have a say in who gets to play me…..come to think of it….what is a movie?"  
  
"Well….." started Albus before he was cut off by Sarah.  
  
"Why are you here? What do you want?" asked Sarah screaming.  
  
Minerva shifted her gaze to her granddaughter and explained, "You said you have no education, well we're going to tell you the story of our life. How we met, what happened to get us married and all about our deaths. People will want to hear because it's a colourful and interesting story. There's murder, mystery, romance, death and a lot more then people know about us. But, only if you're willing to write it."   
  
"Stay away from me! You're not real. Avada Kedavra!" Sarah shouted.  
  
The curse filtered out but hit solid air. Instead it killed the grass  
  
"Ah. What can we do to convince you we're real dear?" asked Albus eyeing the dead grass with a sad, melancholic look.  
  
"Stay the hell away from me! I'm going home!" she screamed and then it hit her, "I can't go home. Cameron's there. I was going to go to the police. Right, police first then abortion clinic" she said clearly attempting to ignore the ghosts that were in front of her.  
  
"Sarah, you cannot kill your child. No matter what he or she reminds you of. A child born from such circumstances can be taught to be something beautiful, to love all human beings. Give this child a chance Sarah," said Albus  
  
"I don't know…." said Sarah looking down, although she had a hard time believing her grandparents had come back from the dead, she didn't know whether she could raise this child.  
  
A chill filled her face and she was forced to look up.   
  
"Sarah, how can you be the person you know you can be, if you don't believe in yourself?" said Albus sternly.  
  
Sarah glanced down, then looked back up at her grandparents.  
  
"OK, suppose I go along with this. What am I going to do? Where am I going to live?" she asked bitterly.  
  
"First go the police and report it. Then we'll figure something out," said Minerva  
  
Sarah looked at them then walked to the nearest police station.   
  
"I'd like to report a crime" she said confidently and from their told how her husband beat her up for everyday for the last 2 years, ever since they married. They promised to get her somewhere safe.  
  
She did the same with the wizarding police and they arrested Cameron there and then. He was given the Dementor's kiss and then beheaded. No one likes a wife beater.  
  
Within a month Sarah sold off the house and bought another property. And that's when Albus and Minerva appeared, just as she was settling into her new home with brand new possessions..  
  
"Now dear, ready to hear the story and write it?" asked Minerva perching herself on an armchair.  
  
"As I'll ever be" said Sarah putting the tape recorder on the table and recording her deceased grandmothers voice as she told the greatest love story ever.


	2. An assignment for Albus

**Disclaimer in part 1**  
  
**A/N: **People love me! You don't know how much it warms my heart to see you lovely people reading and reviewing my fic! Mwah! Thank you to Laura Kay, Window Girl, PrincessWitch  
  
Again my lovely Beta ** Cait** has been through with the fic and made it even more lovely!

**Chapter 2: An Assignment for Albus**

"Albus. Can I have a word, please?" asked Julius Germaine, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His brown eyes were twinkling with happiness as Albus followed him to his office.  
  
The office itself was large and very beautiful. Mahogany and rich reds could be seen everywhere around the room. A plush carpet toned with reds and browns decorated the floor.   
  
Two armchairs that faced each other beside a roaring fire completed the room. Julius motioned for Albus to sit as he conjured up a tea set and offered Albus some tea. Albus politely took it and sipped a little before looking at Julius, questioningly.  
  
"As you know, we've been trying to find a competent Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher after Professor Vixen left us," began Julius sipping his tea, "We may have found a perfect teacher. One that is an active Auror and is not only qualified in DADA but also in Transfiguration!"  
  
Albus looked at him worriedly. Was this Julius's idea of a sacking? Telling him that they had found someone better to replace him.  
  
Folding his hands in his lap, Albus trained his face to look slightly puzzled and asked politely, "I see. What does this have to do with me?"   
  
Julius looked slightly sheepish, "Well, at the moment she lives in Paris, seeing as the dark activity there was at its peak when she started. But now that the situation has calmed, she wants to move back to England," taking another sip, he continued. "I was hoping you could go to Paris and try to persuade her to take up the DADA post. Lord knows we need a competent teacher that has been in the field recently. After all, we're shaping young minds here!"   
  
Albus looked into the fire, seemingly thinking about the assignment given. Mentally, he was cheering that he had not been fired, and that he was asking this new possible teacher to come and teach. It seemed simple enough.  
  
"What if she refuses?" asked Albus, turning back to look at Julius.  
  
Julius's giddy expression faded and was replaced by worry, "If she refuses? Then try again until she says yes. We need her Albus! She's the only one for this job."  
Albus stared intently into Julius's pleading face. "I'll try my best, I can't guarantee that I will being her back but I shall try. When am I leaving?" he asked changing the subject slightly.  
  
"Tomorrow. It's late, get some rest, I'll brief you about all this in the morning" said Julius with finality.   
  
Albus stared disbelievingly, then asked, "What about my classes? Who's going to teach the young minds if I'm off trying to persuade a possible teacher to come here? And how long will I be gone for?"  
  
Julius looked smug. That was never a good sign. "It's all been taken care of, Albus. Professor Jones will be looking after your classes. She has your lesson plans to help her and she is qualified in both Transfiguration and Potions. You'll be gone for as long as it is necessary. I expect daily owls about your progress," said Julius in a business like tone.  
  
"Very well. I shall take my leave and retire. Goodnight, Headmaster." said Albus standing up. He then walked out of the room.  
  
As soon as he was out, he headed to the Astronomy Tower. It was his favourite place to think. Along the way, he dispatched many students getting frisky. Finding the Tower blissfully empty, he stared out into the night sky. He would be staring at the same sky tomorrow but in Paris.  
  
Albus wondered what she was like. How could she survive the horrors of her job? If she could last 10 years in Paris, then that in itself said a lot for her character. He wondered how he was going to persuade her to join the staff.  
  
The night sky seemed so simple and beautiful while his assignment did not. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he went to his own room and dressed for bed. Tomorrow would come and he would face it, then.  
  
Right now, sleep was the best thing to put his worries to rest.


	3. Paris

**Disclaimer in part 1**  
  
**A/N:** Ok, a lot of the French used was gleaned from a free translator. I have no idea if it is right or not, that's why I've included the translations.   
  
And thank you to my Beta ** Cait** who's very through.

**Chapter 3: Paris**

The morning greeted him lazily as he got up at his usual time of 6 o'clock. Albus sleepily got up and opened his windows. Dawn was stretching and chasing away the night sky. He padded his way to his bathroom and did his morning ablutions.   
  
Then just before his bath he trimmed his beard. The auburn hair had become unkempt in the week he had left it. He mentally reminded himself to take his shaving equipment with him.   
  
His blue eyes were sleepy, but after a splash of water he stared into his reflection in the mirror. Windows to the soul. He didn't think so, he had learned to mask his true feelings, and his eyes never betrayed him.   
  
He chuckled at that. His blue eyes were inherited from his grandmother, Regina. Both his parents had brown eyes which Aberforth, his brother, had inherited. He smiled; he could see in his reflection his grandmother's wisdom. He really missed her, her death although not surprising still hurt him. He had hoped she'd come back as a ghost but not so, his only link to her was his memories of her and her eyes.  
  
Having trimmed his beard, he went for his bath then changed into his clothes for the day.  
  
The rest of the school was not yet awake, so he went to the kitchens for breakfast. The house elves greeted him with smiles, and made him his breakfast. He watched as they scurried around making breakfast for the rest of the school and for him. They were so happy working at Hogwarts.  
  
Having finished his breakfast he made his way to the entrance. He had already packed his belongings and had shrunk them to fit in his pocket before he left the room. Julius was there too, looking at some papers.  
  
Noticing Albus approaching he smiled. "Good morning, Albus. I trust you have had a good night's sleep and some breakfast?" he asked.   
  
"The best from Hogwarts kitchens. The houselves really do outdo themselves," he said smiling.  
  
Julius beamed. "I have the necessary papers for your lodgings, passes to find her and a file on her. Please open them when you are settled. Her superiors recommended her to us, as they know we're looking for a teacher. She doesn't know anything about this, so please be…..tactful and sensitive" said Julius carefully.  
  
"Aren't I always?" asked Albus mildly.  
  
Julius chose not to reply. "Have a safe trip, and send me an Owl tomorrow, I'll let you get settled in today."  
  
Albus and Julius shook hands and Albus walked into Hogsmeade to apparate to Paris.  
  
He concentrated, looking at where he was supposed to be, and POP! He was in Paris.  
"Bonjour monsieur, comme puissent je aide tu?" asked the clerk.   
  
Albus looked around. He was in some sort of hotel, which was massive. Judging from the size of the entrance Hall, and grand! He hoped Julius was paying for this, because he certainly couldn't afford it.  
  
"Bonjour. Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore. J'ai chambre reserves ici." he said   
  
'Seems like all those French lessons mother made me go to are paying off' he mused as the clerk checked his book for his name.  
  
The clerk apparently found his name and looked triumphant, "Oui monsieur. Signe ici s'il vous plaît."  
  
Albus signed and was given a room key. His room number was 145.  
  
He thanked the clerk and made his way to the lift. A bellboy was there and asked him what floor he wanted to go to, he told him and off they went.   
  
'What on earth is this?' he thought as the lift lurched up the floors, he looked around panicked for a way out, but the only way was through the doors. His whole body was lurching as the lift went up. Shaky convulsions threatened to display his fear to the bellboy.  
  
Soon, the lift stopped and the doors opened. He practically ran out of the lift and to the safety of his room. The room itself was comfortable, but not grand.  
  
'Seems like Julius didn't go all the way' he thought looking around.  
  
He was surprised to note his room had a balcony, stepping out he saw it was morning and the Parisians were bustling around. He smiled and went to sleep.  
  
The apparation had taken a lot out of him as it was to another country.  
  
When he awoke, he found that it was night and feeling hungry he went out of the hotel to explore and found that he was in a wizarding hotel. That explained why the clerk was not surprised to see him apparate.   
  
As soon as he was 10 feet away, the hotel disappeared when he looked back. He panicked. But when he was near the hotel's front entrance, it reappeared.  
  
He chuckled, 'Magic' he thought.  
  
His explorations showed Paris was as busy and bustling at night as he had observed in the day. After a lot of walking, he managed to find a restaurant and ordered some authentic French cuisine. It was really quite delicious. He was surprised to note that everything was very cheap and he told himself to come here to eat.  
  
This time, when he came back, the hotel appeared again as if coming from nowhere. He took the stairs, still frightened of the lift and settled down to read the file on the new teacher.  
  
Her name was Minerva McGonagall. Her stern face looked at him seriously from her photograph. She was by no means a striking beauty, but she radiated authority and knowledge. She had attended Hogwarts, but Albus never recalled teaching her.  
  
Perhaps she had been there, when he had gone travelling. He checked and she had.  
  
His eyes scanned the file and he found that she had no family, no children and wasn't married. That was interesting to note.  
  
He had expected her to have children or at least a husband. He was amused, since he was in the same position. He was getting older, but he had not found anyone willing to put up with his studious habits, vague comments and him, in general.   
  
Putting away the file, he stepped out onto the balcony and whispered to himself, "Elle c'est une de charctere et flot. Pourquoi ferait elle voulez a soient un professor de e'cole? 


	4. Meeting Minerva

**Disclaimer in part 1**  
  
**A/N:** Again French used here, but only a little bit. I can't translate into English because I'm afraid I haven't done French for 3 years, so I used a free translator. I'm sure the verbs and words are all wrong, but meh.  
  
Looky! The chapter's been Betad and my lovely Beta ** Cait** always manages to make this story shape up so much better!  
  
Please review at the end, I plan to keep writing and finishing soon. Your encouragement keeps me going!

**Chapter 4: Meeting Minerva**

She was in a hospital bed, sleeping so soundly. Already the Parisian healers had healed most of her body. You'd never know what she had looked like when she came in. All she needed now was rest.  
  
Her eyelids fluttered open momentarily. It was so warm here, she didn't feel like waking up, but she sat up bolt upright and stared fearfully at the man who was staring intently at her.  
  
Minerva groped around for her wand and found that it wasn't there. Where the hell was it?  
  
Looking around she realised she was somewhere very white. Memories came crashing back as she remembered casting a curse only to have someone curse her when her back was turned.  
  
She was in a hospital she realised. Ah yes, the smell of the antiseptic invaded her nose.  
  
But who was it that was staring at her looking amused? Was he a healer?  
  
"Where am I?" she asked, her voice raspy from disuse.   
  
"Rue. L'Hôpital de Etienne pour les Maladies Magiques" said the mysterious man. "I had hoped to meet you in more pleasant circumstances Ms. McGonagall but your line of work made that a fleeting dream"  
  
She pulled the cover tightly around her body, she didn't recognise him and wondered who he was.  
  
"Forgive me, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you would prefer to see a healer before speaking with me, then I shall summon one." said Albus looking at her with worry.  
  
"Yes please" she said.  
  
Albus walked to a nearby healer and whispered something; the healer nodded and made her way over, smiling at Minerva.  
  
Within moments Minerva was checked and dressed. A spell was done and she was cleaned as well. The healer fluffed up her pillows and magically ordered some food. Minerva greedily took the water and after smelling the food declined saying she wasn't that hungry.  
  
The healer chuckled and went on to the next patient.  
  
Albus came back and took up his previous post in the chair beside Minerva's bed.  
  
"Are you comfortable Ms. McGonagall? I can come back when you are well rested and more comfortable," he said gazing at her worriedly.  
  
"First of all please call me Minerva. I didn't catch your name. Secondly, this is as good as I'm going to be for a while, you'd be better off' talking to me now" she said chuckling quietly.  
  
Albus stared a moment longer and then said, "My name is Albus Dumbledore. Please call me Albus. My employer, Julius Germaine, is the current Headmaster of Hogwarts. He has requested that I try to persuade you to take up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, next term."  
  
He stopped waiting for her reaction.  
  
She closed her eyes. Was this the best opportunity? Teaching? She'd never thought about it, but she couldn't keep doing this the rest of her life. It was hard enough recovering from this as it was.  
  
"Very well, I shall think about this carefully. Thank you for the offer" she said.  
  
Albus nodded and turned away. But before he left his eyes twinkled mischievously and in front of her appeared a plate of fish, chips and some tea.  
  
"Get well soon Minerva" was all he said before he left her to tuck into some real food.  
  
She tucked into her plate of fish and chips. Maybe teaching was the best thing to do. 


	5. Welcome to Hogwarts

**A/N: **Thank you to my reviewers! You don't know much the reviews mean to me! So, we're getting into Hogwarts life. The romance won't happen all of a sudden, it'll be gradual, like all lasting ones are, but bear with me. They will eventually hook up.   
  
And again thanks very much to the lovely ** Cait** for Betaing this. Look, we're making progress people!

**Chapter 5: Welcome to Hogwarts**

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor" said Dumbledore to Minerva.  
  
Minerva looked around, it hadn't really changed since she had last been there as a student, but she would have to explore the castle more fully at a later time.  
  
Julius was standing in the front entrance beaming, positively insane with happiness as he shook her hand rather enthusiastically. "Professor McGonagall! Welcome! I am absolutely delighted that you accepted the position!" he said  
  
Minerva smiled a warm smile, "Well, after that last attack, it was the best option. This body can only take so many beatings before I had to listen to it. They tell me it was near fatal, the last one was very nearly an Avada Kedavra according to my colleagues."  
  
Julius looked sympathetic and then proceeded to show her around the castle, happily chattering about the students and her new position.   
  
Minerva stayed quiet, listening but also taking in her surroundings. Gryffindor Tower was exactly how she remembered it, a smile played on her lips as memories of her and her friends came back to her, carefully finishing assignments, laughing and studying.  
  
Julius showed her the classroom, her office and her private chambers. Rich reds and mahogany furniture lazily invited her into the spacious bedroom, sitting room and bathroom.   
  
He left after a while to let her unpack and she promised him she would be down in time for dinner, but perhaps not lunch.  
  
She quickly and quietly unpacked her things by hand, laying them carefully in the rooms. When she was done it was dusk and she stopped to admire her handiwork. Yes, this looked and felt like home now.  
  
After making herself seem presentable, she went to the Great Hall for dinner. The House Tables were pushed away, to the sides of the rooms and only a small circular table greeted her.  
  
She sat down next to Albus, who smiled at her whilst Julius introduced her to the rest of the staff. Dinner was a quiet affair as the staff politely asked her about her previous post.   
  
"So, what made you want to become an Auror?" asked the new Charms teacher, Fidelius Flitwick. His voice squeaked as he spoke, his young face handsome as it gazed at her admiringly.  
  
"My own nature I guess. I've always hated the Dark Arts, and having excelled in DADA, I considered it as a career option. It was hard, as no woman has ever become an Auror and I've had to battle many prejudices, both professional and personal, but I don't regret it. I loved my job, but after getting hit by two Crucios and one near Avada Kedavra, it was time to listen to my body and leave" she said, biting into her chicken.  
  
The conversation subsided into more general topics after that about the school, the students and the great Scottish weather.  
  
After finishing dinner, Minerva bid them all good night and went back to her rooms. But, something made her turn back and head to the Astronomy Tower. She loved seeing the stars and it used to be her secret place. The one place she could get away from it all.  
  
Slipping in quietly, she gazed out at the dark expanse of sky and then the grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
This was what she had missed, home.  
  
"I didn't realise that anyone apart from myself came up here," said a voice, breaking into her thoughts.  
  
Grasping her wand instinctively, she turned around to curse the intruder when she saw it was Albus.  
  
Lowering her wand she glared at him, "You shouldn't sneak up on people!" she said.  
  
Albus chuckled and stood beside her gazing at the night sky.  
  
"I come up here from time to time, just to think and get away from it all" he said, breaking the silence.  
  
"I did too as a student, it's very peaceful at night, I love the stars" she said smiling at him and gazing out once again.  
  
"Well, good night professor. If you need anything, I'm just down the corridor" he said to her before leaving.  
  
"Good night" she said turning around but he was gone.


	6. Worries

There is an author's note at the bottom, but before I start I wanna thank all my reviewers. You're my life-line so keep reviewing! I'll answer questions here before the next chapter:  
  
**Liz O'Brien** (The real reason Dumbledore went to the Astronomy Tower was just to think. If you look back at the second chapter, I explained it's his favourite place to think. And I conveniently made it Minerva's fave place too! :D)  
  
**Hrei-siesn** (I do have a plot outline, some of it surprises me, so that's OK. But, things will match up. By the end of it, you'll be like, OH!!!)  
  
**Darlingdearheart** (Why thank you very much! Yes, I don't see Albus and Minerva as the kind of people who'd rush anyway. I see them as people who are afraid of their own feelings and only realise when it's too late or something happens to expose those feelings. But thanks for the review, warmed the cockles of my heart!)  
  
Just wanted to thank my Beta ** Cait** for helping me through this chapter. I wrote some more bits in to explain a few things and omitted a few details to make the story flow more clearly.

**Chapter 6: Worries**

It had been six months now since Minerva started teaching at Hogwarts. At first she had been really nervous and stilted, but now she had found her voice and was enjoying teaching a lot.  
  
Albus had been there for her then most and they were becoming fast friends. Best friends. It was so easy to talk to him and their favourite place to talk was the Astronomy Tower.  
  
But, now the world was changing. Attacks on wizards and Muggles alike were becoming more frequent. Minerva checked the Obituaries page well before the headlines in the Daily Prophet now. Most of her friends and colleagues from her former life had been killed in horrible circumstances, during raids or just turning up to defend Paris.   
  
She was horrified to see what was happening and seeing the deaths of her former colleagues both saddened her and relived her. Saddened because they were good people and didn't deserve to die, but relieved that she had gotten out when she did. She was still very young and wanted to enjoy her life.  
  
But now, the trouble had spread to England and grave talk had filtered through to the staff table. Julius tried to ignore it and put on a brave face for the children.  
  
Albus did not.  
  
"They say his name's Grindelwald. My partner, Nicholas Flamel is getting increasingly worried. The Philosopher's Stone, the one he and I invented was nearly stolen yesterday. Luckily he's found somewhere safe to put it now. The rumours are Grindelwald is looking for it." said Albus shaking his head in dismay.  
  
Minerva nodded gravely. Soon it would spread to the students too. But she was damned if she could at least try to protect them. Her lessons now consisted of basic self-defence with and without a wand. Curses and counter curses; as much as she could impart from her training and experiences as she could.  
  
"I'm doing the best I can Albus. The children are scared and willing to learn, but if it comes to Hogwarts, I fear I can't protect them at all." she said looking down in sadness.  
  
Strong hands gripped her shoulders, "Minerva, the best is what anyone can ask of you. You're doing well. We'll do our best. And we'll win Minerva. We'll win" and then Dumbledore did something he'd never done before.  
  
He kissed the top of her head and left.  
  
Minerva's head was spinning. Was he trying to tell her something? Or was it a brotherly type of kiss? She had to admit she had started to like him a lot. A growing attraction she tried to keep out of her voice every time she spoke to him.  
  
He was so much older then her and sometimes in his sparkling blue eyes she saw infinite sadness with what had happened to the world. His eyes fascinated her. The colour of the sea and the sky. He was a remarkable man, but he had never shown any interest in her.  
  
Nor had he ever spoken of a wife or children at all. Then again, he had never told her of any kind of lover, male or female. He seemed content to be on his own from what she could tell.  
  
She just wished she could ease the lines of worry from his face.  
  
Sighing, she turned back to her marking.  
  
  
  
Albus turned another page within the hefty brown folder that he was balancing on his knee as he read the information inside it. Sighing, he took off his glasses in despair and rubbed his eyes.  
  
It was no use. Grindelwald or Eric Oswald as he was formerly known would come for them soon. He wanted eternal life, and the only way he was going to get it was through the Philosopher's stone.  
  
Albus stood up and walked over to his window. It was a clear night out. The stars were shining and he found himself absently wondering whether this view would look better from the Astronomy Tower. Probably would look best with Minerva there.  
  
Which brought him back to his thoughts about her. He felt this need to protect her if he could. But, not in a brotherly or friend type way. But as in a way that he loved her deeply. He jolted at his own reverie.  
  
Loved? Where on earth did that come from?! He didn't love Minerva McGonagall. He liked her a lot and she was a wonderful friend. But, he didn't love her.  
  
'Yes you do' whispered a mocking voice, 'You've loved her ever since you saw her in that Parisian hospital. She looked so peaceful and beautiful when she was asleep. You wanted to just gaze at her for hours on end.'  
  
Albus mused at this. It was true he did. She was easy to talk to, practical and her smile. Oh, Merlin her smile! That lit up the room wherever she was and you couldn't help but notice her and share in her pleasure and happiness.  
  
'OK, so what if I do love her' said another voice, 'It doesn't mean she loves me back'  
  
'How do you know? Has she ever given any indication that she doesn't like you or your company? Tell her man, tell her!' said the first voice.  
  
But the second voice won, because Albus was scared. He was scared of being rejected and he didn't know if Minerva would want him. He knew that she didn't have a husband or children, but what's to say that she didn't have a lover? Maybe she had a lover that was killed and it wouldn't be best to approach a grieving woman. It would be heartbreaking if she knocked him back and their friendship would forever be ruined. He valued that friendship with all he held dear, and he couldn't risk losing her.  
  
So, Albus sighed and turned back to his bed, his weary body tired and settled into a peaceful slumber. His unconscious resolved the issue of whether or not to tell her, he dreamt of her smile all night long.  
  
**A/N:** Well, couldn't help it. Had to add the angst in. Even surprised me when I was writing it! So, tell me what you think.


	7. Blood Magic Bonds

A/N: I really don't know where this came from. I had planned to wait and stretch this out for a couple of chapters, but I just had this urge to write it this way. 

Thanks again to **Cait** who Betaed this fic, you make it amazing! See, I've been good! I actually wrote another chapter within a reasonable amount of time!

**Chapter 7: Blood Magic Bonds**

"Don't you dare leave me Albus! I love you!" wailed the frail form of Minerva as she positioned her bruised and battered body beside the wizard in question. Albus Dumbledore's eyes were closed and he was on all accounts dead. Minerva's tears spilled onto his eyes and he sat up gasping and choking.  
  
Minerva stopped crying in shock. He was supposed to be dead! What was happening?  
  
"Albus?" she whispered to him not believing her eyes.  
  
"I love you Minerva McGonagall. I don't care what you say but I love you with all my heart. And now I know you love me too. It was a great risk but I knew I could count on you. The hope that you loved me back is what kept me going and what ultimately destroyed Grindelwald." said Albus in a breathy rush. His eyes were shining and his body was battered and bruised. But he looked happy for the first time in a long time.  
  
"Oh Albus!" said Minerva throwing herself at him as fresh sobs escaped her worn body and she clung onto his just to make herself believe he was real. That he was here. That he loved her.  
  
"Start from the beginning, tell me what you did to get rid of Grindelwald" said Minerva putting down her cup of tea. It was two weeks later and they were sitting in Albus' chambers. His body was recovering and he had been able to move out of St. Mungo's today.  
  
Albus sighed. There was no escaping the truth now, she was bound to him and he had to tell her the truth. The whole truth.  
  
"Minerva, what I am about to tell you must never leave your heart or your lips. You are bound to me now forever because of something very startling I discovered when I was researching how to defeat Grindelwald. Promise me, please, that you will only make your mind up about me when you've heard this." He pleaded with her, blue eyes asking her for their trust.  
  
She could only oblige when such passion radiated itself from his body.  
  
"All right Albus," she said looking at him critically.  
  
Satisfied he leaned back into his chair and told her the whole tale.  
  
_**Flashback to 2 weeks ago**_  
  
Albus looked through the books. It was no good. They'd never find anything to help them defeat Grindelwald. Defeated he took his exhausted body back to the fire and sat down with a sherbet lemon to ponder the world before going to bed.  
  
Grindelwald was growing stronger everyday. It was mostly wizards that incurred his wrath in the search for the Philosopher's Stone, but he could never find it. Albus allowed a genuine smile to grace his lips. He never would find it.  
  
During long and drawn out discussions with his partner, Nicolas Flamel, they had not found anything that would allow them to hide the Philosopher's Stone from him. He could break into Gringotts and Hogwarts if he wanted, but they were too obvious to put such a precious thing in.  
  
No, they wanted to put it somewhere safe. Somewhere he would never ever look.  
  
And then it occurred to him, Pernelle; Nicolas's wife, was often seen wearing a topaz necklace that he had bought for her on their very first anniversary. What if they shrunk the stone and hid it just inside the topaz? That way no one could suspect where it was and it would close to Nicolas so that he could protect it!  
  
When he had explained the idea to Nicolas and Pernelle they had been absolutely delighted! It just meant that Pernelle had to wear the necklace everywhere, even to bed, which meant she could keep it on always. A delightful idea for a woman who adored jewellery as much as she did her husband.  
  
And so, at this very moment, Pernelle was wearing the Philosopher's Stone and no one was the wiser.  
  
Grindelwald was currently looking for Nicolas and Pernelle in Europe, but luckily the couple were posing as wealthy Britons in South America. Their cover was they were on their second honeymoon and Nicolas was a known scientist in Muggle circles, so he was welcomed whole-heartedly into the South American circle.  
  
Albus sighed; this was all very well for those two. They had each other through thick and thin. Albus could feel the love pressing at him when those two were together. He was very happy for his friends but he wished with all his heart he could find someone like that.  
  
_Oh but you have dear boy_, said his mind, _you have. You just refuse to tell her._  
  
Albus pushed the thought out of his mind. It was not something he wanted to deal with right now.  
  
His gaze wandered back to his books as he thought to peruse once more in the newer ones that Nicolas had sent to him. Albus was very interested in the properties of Dragons blood and had found many uses for it. Twelve so far and he was about to publish a paper on his findings.  
  
A slip of paper had trickled out of the book he had picked up and he bent down to pick it up, puzzled as to what its contents might be.  
  
His eyes couldn't believe what he had found. The answer to defeating Grindelwald!  
  
Blood magic.  
  
It was said that only Dark Wizards practiced blood magic but now he had found it. The slip of paper had not been a page in the book; it looked like a scrawled note, as if someone was taking notes from the book.  
  
All it said was, Dragon's blood mixed with Human Blood is a powerful potent. Can extinguish any evil. But it needs love to survive.  
  
And he had his answer.  
  
Albus decided to go to bed and that if he slept on it he was sure that it would either filter away or he would work it out in his sleep.  
  
The next morning Albus had a solid plan, as breakfast commenced and morning owls filtered through, more deaths greeted him at breakfast as he read the Daily Prophet.  
  
He had to stop this now, because no one else could.  
  
Albus asked to be excused from teaching all day, which startled Julius, but when Albus told him that he might have discovered something important in the fight against Grindelwald, Julius told him Minerva would substitute his classes.  
  
Albus gratefully left and went to pursue his idea.  
  
He had heard about this kind of thing but never seen it being done. He came from a line of powerful Witches and Wizards, and they had never delved into the Dark Arts. Well, there was that one shady uncle one time but other than that, his family was all good.  
  
And he wasn't going to start either. No, his plan had to be top secret, but who would he ask for the love part? Certainly not Minerva. No, he couldn't ask that of her.  
  
Whatever he could do to help protect her and to stop Grindelwald, he would do.  
  
By the end of the day, Albus had formulated his plan. Tomorrow he would it put into action.  
  
The dawn greeted him lazily as he purposefully strode into the Great Hall for breakfast. Today was the day he was going to do it.  
  
And that's when the first scream started. It was high and shrill, and then it stopped.  
  
Albus hurried outside to see Grindelwald's army of men breaching the wards of Hogwarts all too easily.  
  
Damn Julius! He didn't reinstate the wards and now Grindelwald was menacing his way to the school.  
  
The wards of Hogwarts needed to be reinstated every fifty years by the current Headmaster or Mistress. It meant giving a part of yourself up to protect the occupants of Hogwarts, but Julius was vain. He hadn't done that and now the children were in danger.  
  
Realising he could waste no time, Albus hurried to his room and picked up the necessary items. Hurrying back out he saw Julius going pale and then fainting. Minerva was tight-lipped and serious and the others were determined to defend the school.  
  
"Trust me," he said to everyone who looked at him startled as he rushed out of the doors and stood alone to protect Hogwarts.   
  
He set up his things, seemingly pouring Dragon's blood into a cauldron. It was his own. Then he added the real Dragon's blood.  
  
The army was advancing and Albus summoned up a power that he didn't know he had.  
  
"Je demande à tous les pouvoirs de la lumière pour m'aider dans ma quête pour détruire dans cette réalité et le prochain l'esprit de Eric Oswald. Je mendie les pouvoirs plus hauts alors m'aider le me." he said in a loud voice.  
  
**Translation:** "I ask all the powers of the light to help me in my quest to destroy in this reality and the next the spirit of Eric Oswald. I beg the powers higher then me to aid me."  
  
Then something remarkable happened. Bright white lights rushed out of his fingertips, they danced around a very startled Grindelwald and then he collapsed. Dead.  
  
Albus too collapsed as well. Dead.  
  
And then the real fighting began. Hexes, curses and physical fights that were never seen in Hogwarts began as Grindelwald's army and the Hogwarts teachers went into battle. It was much later that the Aurors arrived. By then most of the faculty was dead or unconscious. Julius still hadn't recovered.  
  
Some of the older seventh years had to join in the battle and that's when Minerva came to him. Professing her love for him.

Somewhere between the gates of life and death Albus watched this all very sadly.  
  
His grandmother stood beside him. Her auburn hair was a snowy white and she looked healthier then he had ever remembered her. Her wise blue eyes were gentle yet firm, "It is not your time Albus. She's anchoring you, calling you. Death surpasses true love. Go back to her. You'll know when it's your time," she said soothingly as she guided him back.  
  
  
  
_**Back to the present**_  
  
Minerva's face was horrified in the candlelight. He feared he had lost her forever. She could not accept what he had done for her, for the children. A fool's hope to save him.  
  
Albus shifted and gazed downwards. She was lost to him. Maybe his grandmother was wrong, maybe this wasn't true love.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, don't you ever do something that stupid again!" screamed Minerva when she had regained her composure. Her eyes were fierce and she was beyond anger.  
  
"Do you know what I would have done if you'd truly gone? If your grandmother hadn't told you to come back? I would have died that same day. I nearly did. I love you with all my heart but I didn't know if you loved me back, and when I saw you die and fall after you did that ritual, Albus my heart stopped. My breath caught in my throat and I fell. You were gone. How could I live my life without you?" she asked, her tone soft now. Her eyes besmirched with unshed, angry tears that threatened to show her real vulnerability. Her love for him.  
  
Albus knew he didn't have a chance but he asked her anyway, "Minerva, if you love me as much as you say, would it be too bold of me to ask you if someday you would give me the honour to call you wife? I have been given a chance and I don't plan to waste it so," he dropped to one knee, "Minerva McGonagall, will you marry me?"  
  
Minerva was shocked. This was a dream right? This couldn't possibly be happening. Albus wasn't asking her to marry him and she would wake up soon wishing all this was true.  
  
"Ow!" she said pinching herself, no this was definitely real. Albus chuckled as she pinched herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Yes Albus, yes, I will," said Minerva with shining tears in her eyes.  
  
Albus smiled and gathered her in his arms as he just held her.


	8. The Wedding

**A/N:** Whimpers My Beta's abandoned me! That's why it took so long to get this fic up. But alas I will have to trudge it out without her wonderful insights and corrections. Here's hoping she comes back. I haven't abandoned this fic. It's just I am not going to be able to update much at all till uni finishes. So, hopefully this chapter will tide you over till then. And yes, I have run out of ideas for the moment. When inspiration hits then I'll update. But, I've wanted to write this scene for yonks. So, for all you true romantics, get out your hankies!

**Chapter 8: The wedding**

Minerva fixed her hair one last time and smoothed down her lily-white robes. Her mother was behind her, beaming at her second daughter finally getting married. Annabelle McGonagall had not approved of Minerva's first profession, but after realising she would lose her daughter if she didn't accept it, Annabelle had declared defeat.  
  
"You look smashing darling," said the gravely voice of her father, his thick Scottish accent filling the room with love, pride and happiness. He had not objected to Minerva's profession, but had supported her all the way. He himself was a wealthy noble, and he saw in Minerva what his own father restricted in him. Fire, power and a determination to help those who couldn't be helped.  
  
Minerva turned around from the mirror that was also beaming at her. Pure white lilies adorned her hair, which had been done in a complicated up do, and underneath her robes was the finest off-white gown that she could afford.  
  
"Do I really? I can't help but feel nervous and unpolished," said Minerva turning to face her father finally. His grey hair and rugged face was so like her own, they could pass for twins. Her mother was more regal and graceful, since she had been an English noble.   
  
"No, but here…." Charles McGonagall stepped forward and fixed a single white rose to the lapel of his daughter's robe. She gasped and looked up at him with shining eyes. "But….you can't….isn't this……."  
  
"Aye. Athena wanted to be their for your wedding day……it's just a shame she can't. She……told me, before she……left….that if you ever got married I was to give you this," said Charles with moist eyes.  
  
"Thank you," whispered Minerva before embracing her father. Her mother had started crying to at the mention of Athena McGonagall. Athena had been Minerva's older sister, but she had died in the war. Her role as a nurse meant that she had been cursed from behind with a Crucio, but had managed to survive for a few days. Minerva had been busy recovering when Athena had died. She had missed her sister greatly, but this rose was all Athena had left for the family before she died.   
  
She had playfully told her father, that she wanted that rose to be given to Minerva whenever she, "_Found someone willing to put up with her studiousness and fondness for staying in with books for days on end_."  
  
"It's all right Minerva, she's here with us now" said Annabelle smiling through her tears. It had hit Annabelle the hardest to lose her eldest daughter. She had shut everyone including her husband out, and it had taken this long to see her happy again.  
  
Minerva sighed and fingered the rose. "Thank you Athena" she whispered before drying her tears and firmly taking hold of her father's arm.  
  
They walked steadily down to the lake where the ceremony was being held. The warm summer sunshine made Minerva seem like an Angel, and Albus found himself catching his breath.  
  
This beauty, this vision of heaven wanted to marry _him_?! Aberforth chuckled and nudged him. But Albus never felt the nudge. He was so captured by the beauty that was walking down that aisle, ready to commit her whole life to him.  
  
Marcus Dabbin, a French marriage co-ordinator was overseeing the ceremony. Wizards had different ways of getting married, those marrying Muggles tended to opt for the Muggle version of a wedding, but Minerva and Albus had decided to go for a Wizarding ceremony.  
  
"Welcome to the ceremony for the marriage between Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Before we start, does anyone have any objections towards this marriage?"  
  
All the guests looked around but no one said anything.  
  
"Very well, who presents this woman to this man?" asked Marcus  
  
"I, Charles Cairbre McGonagall, present Minerva Gavrila McGonagall," said Charles before stepping back and taking a seat.  
  
"Who presents this man to this woman?" asked Marcus. Aberforth stepped forward, "I Aberforth Eron James Aaron Dumbledore, present Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said Aberforth before stepping back.  
  
"Albus will you and Minerva please come forward" said Marcus. They both obliged him.  
  
He put Minerva's hand on top of Albus'. "Albus, with all my heart and soul, I freely choose to marry you, because I love you for who you are, and the way you make me smile. For the little things you do to make my life better. I am now and forever chose to be your wife in every circumstance that comes into our lives together"  
  
Albus cleared his throat, truly moved by Minerva's words. "Minerva, with all my heart and soul, I freely chose to marry you, because I loved you from the moment I lay eyes on you. Your love has been my strength and your wisdom has enriched my life. I am now and forever choose to be your husband in every circumstance that comes into our lives together"  
  
Marcus bound their hands with a red silk scarf, "From now and forever these individuals have chosen to declare their love in the presence of the ones they love. I bind you Albus and Minerva in life and death."  
  
"Oh, how it is that Muggles say? You may kiss the bride!" said Marcus smirking.  
  
Albus leaned forward and captured Minerva's lips, for a whole minute all that he understood was that this woman was his wife, his life.  
  
"That was wonderful dear," said Annabelle coming to hug her daughter after the ceremony. The wedding feast had begun, and the guests were milling around piling their plates high with food, chatting and laughing.  
  
"I'm glad you think so mother," said Minerva smiling, which seemed to be lit by the sun.  
  
"Ah! Just the woman I was looking for!" said an acquaintance of her parents, as he dragged Annabelle off to introduce her to someone.  
  
Minerva sighed. Everything had gone as planned but the day still had a hint of sadness to it.   
  
"Hello wife" said Albus leaning over for another soft kiss.  
  
"Hello husband!" said Minerva giggling.  
  
"Are you OK? You just seem a little sad," said Albus looking at her worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine, I just…..Father gave me this rose. Athena had told him to give it to me when I, '_Found someone willing to put up with my studiousness and fondness for staying in books for days on end._'"  
  
"Ah. Well, if she gave that to you then she is here in spirit, as are my grandmother and my parents."  
  
"Do you regret that they were not alive to witness this?"  
  
"Yes and No. Yes of course I am, but No. I am glad they found their peace, and although it is hard, I know they would have approved. My grandmother told me that you were my anchor, so I had to come back" said Albus.  
  
Minerva sighed, but this time it was a satisfied sigh.  
  
"Marry not the person you think you can live with, but the person whom you can't live without." quoted Minerva, "Yes…..I think that sums up how I feel about you" said Minerva as she clasped her hand with her husband's and pulled him towards her for a warm embrace.


End file.
